Happy New Year, Sherlock Holmes
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: John gets something really special for Sherlock on New Year's Eve. A ring, and a memory that will last a lifetime. Shohn. Third in the Sapphire series.


New Year's Eve was, by far, john's favorite time of the year. When he was younger he would always go with his parents out to the London Eye to watch the fireworks. They left as soon as they were done, about half an hour into a new chapter of their lives as his mum said, and he and Harry fell asleep on the two-hour car ride home. Even now, he and Harry still lamented on those memories. New Year's Eve was about the only day they really truly got along.

He and Sherlock had been dating for six months and seven days exactly. They had both said those three little magic words to each other and John was almost sure they were ready. One step forward. He bought the ring the day after their anniversary. John had never been one to take it slow when it came to love. He fell in love quickly, fell out of love quickly, and _knew_ if there was a real connection and that whoever it was would last. It only happened with Sherlock. On the day they met, no less. Really, he had no one to blame but his parents for his speed. They had met one day, and gotten married that afternoon after a cuppa and a little chat. His grandparents had done the same thing, on both sides of the family. The Watson's were not ones to wait when it came to matters of the heart.

But john did wait. Four agonizing months when they kissed (by accident, mind). Another six and Sherlock said "I love you" to him for the first time. And now he was going to propose. If he'd had it his way this would have happened long ago, but he wanted Sherlock to be comfortable with the state of their relationship before he went out doing stupid things like that.

Sherlock was now. Or at least, he thought Sherlock was. He'd just have to see.

John borrowed Mrs. Turner's car (an old beater that was completely gutted out and a bit too small for someone Sherlock's height, but it would have to do), blindfolded his boyfriend, and drove off. If he could find the exact cab, he would have done it there, but he couldn't. So he settled on the second place they kissed. Under an overpass by the Thames, with the London Eye in perfect view, directly after a long and trying case after a serial killer had pushed them into the water.

As soon as John opened the car door he could see Sherlock perk slightly, head cocked. "We're by the Thames, yes?" John smiled, but said nothing, instead leading the detective over to the wall directly under the passing cars. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Overpass under the Thames. I'm assuming the one with the direct view of the London Eye, yes?" He smiled. "What do you have planned, John?"

Three minutes to the new year.

John smiled, undoing the blindfold and tossing it aside. "This." He whispered, kissing his boyfriend as he slowly got the ring box from his pocket. Sherlock's eyes closed almost immediately, and John could feel a low moan rising in his throat. The contact was broken off quickly enough, and when Sherlock opened his eyes again John was in front of him. On one knee.

Two minutes to the new year.

"I love you," the blond began, opening the ring box. "You know I love you more than anyone on this planet. I'd go to heaven and hell and back again for you."

One minute.

"Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?"

Sherlock stared dumbly, gaping in a mixture of shock and disbelief. He didn't believe what he was seeing. This was moving too fast, he thought. Far, far too fast. But he couldn't bring himself to say no. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but right in that moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yes," comes the answer a good thirty seconds later, breathless with that hint of "are you sure?" stuck in there. John just nodded, taking a slender hand and putting the simple sapphire and diamond band on.

Off in the distance, the sound of fireworks could be heard.

Neither noticed.

{][][}

**For a picture of Sherlock's ring, go here: http:/www(dot)jewelryadviser(dot)biz(forward slash)blue-sapphire-jewelry/ It's the band with the alternating sapphire and diamonds.**

**I feel so cliche writing this, but it feels so good. :D And honestly, who doesn't like fluff?**

**~Piki :B**


End file.
